


Laundry is for the Gifted

by Nikah



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Sherlock, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega John, Omega Verse, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4163961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikah/pseuds/Nikah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When John and Sherlock finally recognize their feelings for one another, they want to bond. However, the Holmes family is an old fashioned one, and Sherlock's mother demands she spend a "trial period" living with them to make sure John was a good match for her son. Will she accept their love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One: A Storm is Brewing

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoy it. This was written in one shot from midnight to two in the morning. I will probably edit this tomorrow, because I wrote this so late. I had this idea a lot earlier, and it's been in my mind. Please comment with any constructive criticism, plot ideas, or anything else you might want to say. this will be a multi chapter fic, thank you! Have a good day. If you guys don't like this chapter, please tell me. I haven't ever made a romantic scene like the one here, so please let me know. I'll edit it or delete the whole chapter if you really dislike it. Thanks!

"Sherlock, are you sure that this is a good idea?" John asked, looking over his newly promised mate's shoulder. John and Sherlock had only recently realized that their feelings were reciprocal, and Mrs. Holmes wanted to meet the man that had broken down her youngest son's carefully placed wall. It had taken John only two months to see Sherlock for who he really was, a record broken only by herself and one Mycroft Holmes. She wanted to know what made this young man tick, if he'd make a good match, everything about him. So, when she heard from the eldest Holmes brother that Sherlock had found a potential partner, she didn't hesitate to demand she live with them. Even Sherlock didn't dare refuse her. Mycroft and their father, both alphas, would not challenge the will of Violet Holmes.

The young couple soon found Violet sitting in their living room, ordering two of her finest beta employees to carry her things up the stairs. "Hello, dear." Violet said to Sherlock, but she didn't even glance at him. She walked over to John, pulling his face into her hands. "...and you must be John." She looked him over quickly, one elegant eyebrow arched. She then released him and he rubbed his jaw soothingly. "Nice to meet you, Ms. Holmes." John smiled politely despite the odd circumstances. " Yes, Alright, let's sit down and talk for a spell." She walked over to the couch and John followed suit, both of them sitting down in an angle that allowed them to converse and make eye contact with each other. They talked for over two hours, learning more about one another and the rules they would have to live by. Eventually, the two stood up, John leaving to make dinner and Violet leaving to her bedroom to settle in.

Sherlock, meanwhile, came downstairs and wrapped his arms around John's waist. John leaned back into Sherlock and smiled. "What did you talk about?" Sherlock asked, his voice soothing John's slightly frazzled nerves. "Well, nothing much. We talked about boundaries and chores, that I would do all things in the kitchen and such. Your mother did have one strange boundary though- she said I mustn't do any of the laundry. Any idea what that was about?" John asked, nuzzling into Sherlock's neck. "No" Sherlock replied curtly, though he responded so quickly that John was sure he had been lying. He did, however, decide to drop the subject. "Hmm, well, dinner is almost ready, so I need to move love." Sherlock groaned but withdrew, John turning to face him and steal a kiss. Then, John reached for the silverware and took three sets out. "Why don't you go rest on the couch, dear." John said and Sherlock looked at him strangely. "Is this all because my mother is here? You're not usually the type to let me be lazy." Sherlock was suspicious. "I'll tell you about it later tonight, okay love?" John said quietly. Sherlock just huffed and lay down. "Well, if you're looking for something to do, go and fetch your mother- let her know hat dinner is ready." John said, sighing deeply. Sherlock stood and walked out, heading upstairs to find his mother. John plated the food and set it out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John, Sherlock, and Violet are all settling in to life at 221b, but they're having  
> some disagreements.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaand already a new chapter! I seem to have a problem with writing things at twelve or one in the morning. Not brit picked, nor is it beta'd, so don't be afraid to correct me. Trust me, I'll appreciate it. As always, I hope you enjoy! Please comment.

Sherlock returned with his mother, looking down at John from the staircase. "John, where should we sit?" John looked up at his promised and smiled. "Wherever you like, sweetheart." He sat down and waited for the other two to join him. Nobody was speaking, so John started to talk. "Sherlock, how was the case today?" John asked, looking at Sherlock. "Boring. That murderer had no sense of originality." John sighed and kissed his lover's cheek. "Sweetheart, the important thing is to catch the killer, and you did just that." He smiled at Sherlock and then returned to his soup. "How was your day in the medical ward, John?" Sherlock asked, cocking an eyebrow. "It was good. Mostly just the flu and a variety of other small diseases. Nothing too disastrous." John took a spoonful of soup. "But you already knew that, didn't you?" He asked calmly. Sherlock smiled. "Yes dear." Sherlock reached over and pulled John close to him. "You know I'm just worried, and I can deduce things. Besides, that way you don't have to tell me nearly as much as you normally would." John sighed. "Sherlock, don't put cameras in my patient rooms anymore. You know that they must have absolute privacy, it's the law." John kept his voice quiet, but it wavered intensely due to his anger. "I'll have them removed then, despite the fact that my brother practically owns the government." Sherlock said this in a tone that was meant to end the discussion, but John slammed his fist on the table. "Sherlock, they are people! They are really, truly people and no matter who your brother is you can't deny them their basic human rights." John ranted, his voice rising. Meanwhile, Violet stood. "John Watson, you are an omega! How dare you speak to your alpha this way! Shut your mouth and keep your head down, that's the way of a proper omega." She stood and stormed off, practically throwing her plate into the sink and walking away. "Sherlock, I need to speak to you. Now."

She stormed upstairs to her bedroom, and John walked into the kitchen. "Right... I'm just gonna do some dishes then." He took Sherlock's dish and walked into the kitchen, letting out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. He hated when people talked to him this way, as if he were inferior, but normally he could just take it. This time, however, John couldn't help the sadness. If Sherlock's mother didn't give them her blessing, they could never marry. He began washing the dishes, doing his best to deal with the anger he felt towards Violet. He would work through this, he knew it. he just needed a little time. 

When Sherlock emerged two hours later from John's old bedroom- now Violet's- he found John, slumped over the dining room table. He walked over, shaking John lightly. "John, wake up." John groaned quietly. Sherlock shook him harder. "John, John, come on. We need to go to bed now. Let's go." John looked up sleepily. "Okay, Sh'lock." He mumbled, letting his promised mate support part of his weight as he stood, then standing on his own. When he was fully awake, he walked into their room. "Sherlock, what did you talk about?" He asked, sleepily. "I'll tell you about it tomorrow, why don't you get some rest?" John wanted to tell Sherlock that no, he needed to know what they talked about right that second, but he was too tired to disagree. He flopped down onto the bed, slipping off his shirt, trousers, and socks. He then proceeded get into bed and sleep for a solid eight hours.


	3. Communication is Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get into trouble again, but by talking through it they solve some of them... At least with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this one took a little longer! I was a bit busy and stuff. I hope you enjoy this! Thanks for reading!

John awoke slowly, rubbing his eyes as he sat up. He looked over at Sherlock and smiled. Sherlock was stretched out next to him, his face more vulnerable than any time he was awake. However, soon Sherlock was awake and stretching, eyes squinting against the morning sun. He looked up at John and smiled. "Did you get enough sleep love?" John asked, appreciating the view of Sherlock. When he spoke, Sherlock's voice was rough with sleep. "Yes." He said simply, rolling over. "Did you?" Sherlock mumbled into his pillow. John smiled. "I slept really well, thank you." John leaned over and held Sherlock from behind. Sherlock suddenly flipped over and pinned John down. John laughed and arched his neck so that he could kiss Sherlock. Sherlock smiled and snaked his left hand behind John's back, supporting John. He kissed the doctor deeply, thanking all of the higher powers he didn't believe in for his alpha strength. Meanwhile, John was running an appreciative left hand down Sherlock, groping at Sherlock's bum. He wrapped his right hand around Sherlock as best he could, but Sherlock's arm was wrapped too tightly around him for him to move it very far. Sherlock pulled away from John for the sake of air, allowing John to rest his head on his pillow. The angle was slightly uncomfortable for John but he did the best he could. When he looked up, John realized that Sherlock was in a different state than John had ever seen on him before- lust. He was, of course, used to the scent, because he'd shared the house when he went into heat. They could smell each other during the heats, it drove them both insane, but with John's locked door and a towel shoved under the gap of the door they got by. When the heat was over, neither of them dared mention it. Heats aside, John was in his room with a lustful Sherlock, and he had a sudden thought- if he smelled it then Sherlock's mum most certainly smelled it. There was no going back, the scent was already out there, but he could at least show her the respect of not mating with Sherlock while she was in the house. He pushed at Sherlock, who he now realized had been kissing his neck and had almost mad it down to John's chest. "Sherlock, Sherlock, no. We can't. Stop." Sherlock looked into John's eyes confusedly. He was too hormone ridden for logic at this point. "Why not?" He asked, eyeing John nervously. "Did I hurt you? Have I scared you? I'll be more careful." Sherlock sat up and backed away from John. "No, no. Nothing like that, but your mother is here. She'll blow a fuse if she smells that we've mated. Sherlock nodded and turned away quickly, standing at the dresser. "Well, I get it. It's... it's okay." Sherlock was angry with himself for not thinking of that and, though he'd never admit it, his alpha instincts were screaming mean painful thoughts at him. Although he knew it wasn't true, he felt as if John had rejected him. He got dressed and left the room quickly, disappointment and hurt emanating off of him. John stood from the bed, getting dressed a little more slowly to give him time to think. "Well, he sure is an emotional one for a self proclaimed high functioning sociopath." John thought, trying to distract himself from the disappointment of not getting to mate with Sherlock. He emerged from the bedroom five minutes later.

"Good morning Mrs. Holmes." He said, faking cheerfulness. He dropped it as soon as he saw the room. The tension was so thick you couldn't cut it even if you tried. John smiled weakly. "I think I'll just go make breakfast now." He laughed nervously and slipped into the kitchen. He sighed tiredly- Just the morning and already an exhausting day. John could swear he'd seen gray clouds around her head, the type that warned you there was a tornado coming. He cracked an egg and took a deep breath. he just hoped it'd all end soon.

When they finished breakfast- a silent, awkward affair- John stood and looked Sherlock in the eyes. "Sherlock, can I have a minute with you?" Sherlock nodded and stood, walking to stand next to John. Violet stood, turning away. "Yeah, sure. talk. I believe that." She walked away to her room, but her angry aura stayed there, manifesting as tension in John's shoulders. He looked up at his promised mate unhappily. "So what did you want to talk about?" Sherlock looked down at John evenly. "Sherlock, what were you and your mother talking about? You know that I was curious last night and even more now." John looked into Sherlock's eyes, not intimidated despite the fact that his promised was at least a head taller and an alpha. "Which day?" Sherlock asked calmly. John sighed. "Here goes nothing," John thought glumly. "Why don't we start with last night and then move on to today, Sherlock." "Well, we talked about you being a suitable mate for me and whether I wanted a mate that 'had such a horrid mouth on him' and 'why I wanted such an unfit mate, she'd never understand'. Sherlock made air quotes every time that he said something that his mother had said the night before. John's eyes burned slightly until Sherlock said "I told her that I'd rather have an honest Omega over a submissive one ever day of the week, you were far more interesting. She was angry, but she said she understood." John smiled and stood on his tiptoes, smiling and kissing Sherlock lightly. When he settled again he took a deep, nervous breath. "For today?" He asked, looking at Sherlock's chest. "She asked me 'why do you want this slut? You're shaming the family name, Sherlock, and I won't have it.'" Sherlock said, mimicking his mother's much higher pitched voice. John laughed at the terrible impersonation and Sherlock admired the sound. "What did you say, Sherlock?" John asked, smiling despite the disapproval of his future mother in law. "I told her that if you were a slut then so was I because I came on to you. She was so angry she started turning fire truck red." John laughed and looked up. "Oh my God, tell me you didn't really say that." Sherlock smiled. "I did. I memorized it verbatim because I knew you'd want to hear it." John smiled. "No wonder she's so angry with us, she hates me and she doesn't like you defending me." He kissed Sherlock again. "Thank you." He said warmly. "Well, it's all true. I love you." John hugged Sherlock and kissed him happily, contentment rolling off of him in waves. When they finally pulled away, John turned back. "Oh, and Sherlock?" John asked happily. "I hope we pick up where we left off very soon." John winked and walked away. Sherlock's face stayed even, but he was so happy he thought he'd burst. "Me too." Sherlock said, walking away to go and find his mother. The validation felt good to him after what felt like a rejection this morning. He sat in his chair and smiled, lying back and thinking.


	4. The Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet and John fight, then John heads out for a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look guys, this is super short, but I'll be updating it more later tonight. Love ya! comment pleaseeeeeee One more quick thing: John is an omega, but he's not the type to just sit at home waiting for his alpha- and that's what Sherlock loves about him. The omega part will be shown when he goes into heat, but right now he's just plain old John.

Violet grabbed at John's wrist. "I need to speak with you." She looked into his eyes sincerely. "What do you want with my son?" She looked into John's eyes. "Is it money, governmental power, a place to stay- because I can provide you all of that, provided that you promise to leave my son alone." John glared at her, too stunned to even defend himself. John took a deep breath and opened his mouth. " I don't want your money, standing or power. I don't want a place to stay, I just want to be with Sherlock. Even if he has nothing left, he will always have me. Do you understand?" He brushed past her, gripping his coat and his phone. He texted to let Sherlock know that he was going out and proceeded to walk away. He slammed the door to the flat and walked out to the street, sighing in frustration. Greg, meanwhile, had been walking down the street. " John" He called out, looking over at the doctor. John looked out at Greg quickly and frowned slightly. "Greg, you're great but I am not in the mood for socialization." John turned to walk away, but Greg took his forearm. "John, please. Let's just go to the pub, calm down. It'll be okay." John took a deep breath and smiled slightly. John looked into Greg's eyes. He trusted Greg, as Greg was also an omega like himself. He agreed and they set out on the way to the pubs.

Two hours later, one very drunk John Watson was fleshing out details for Greg. "So I was just standing there and she got all huffy and I..." John trailed off as the two of them looked up at a large, menacing alpha. "Hey. you." He looked straight into Greg's eyes. Greg looked up and frowned. "What do you want?" Greg asked, taking no interest in the brute. The idiotic man took Greg by the collar and bent over, boxing Greg in. "Is that any way to speak to someone superior to you?" He asked. Greg grit his teeth. "I already have my eyes on another alpha, and he isn't you. You need to back off, as if you were really my superior." Greg procured his badge from an inside pocket of his coat. The alpha paled slightly but his grip tightened, not wanting to be embarrassed in front of his friends. "I don't care if you're a copper, I have a right to take you by force if I want to- and trust me, I do." The scum looked Gregory up and down openly. John, despite his heavy inebriation, understood the severity of the situation and called Mycroft. Mycroft and his cameras already knew, of course, but he thanked John anyway. A group of Mycroft's personal police swarmed the area of the pub. The alpha practically fainted and thrust Greg back into his seat, running off. The guns were just too dangerous for him to handle. Greg laughed. "Yeah! I knew you were scared, you weasel..." John exhaled sharply and slipped out of the pub, walking home quickly. He figured he'd done enough damage, and the assistants that Mycroft had would take care of Greg. He let himself into the flat, the reality of the situation sinking in. He shot Mycroft a thank you text and slipped into the house.

 

When Sherlock saw him, the genius practically flew out of his chair. "John? are you okay? Where have you been?" Sherlock looked down at John nervously. "and why do you smell like fear?" John looked away and hiccuped. "I- well- Me- Greg- attacked..." John trailed off, sobbing into Sherlock's chest. Sherlock looked nervous, but just said "John, take a deep breath. John did, and then he began to talk.


	5. Chapter 5 :Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **TRIGGER WARNING: SLIGHT MENTION OF RAPE.**  
> Sherlock made two discoveries that night. John makes a slight recovery. Violet has come to a conclusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long! I apologize if this is a bit choppy. It was fun to write sassy Sherlock and strong John. They need more love. Speaking of love, thank you very much for listening to my story! It has been an interesting write, but it's not over, and I'm not done. I love you all!

**TRIGGER WARNING: MILD MENTION OF RAPE**

John looked away, took a deep breath, and continued. "Shit. I... I just. There was this man. He was probably twice as large as Greg, and-" He scowled at Sherlock's perplexed look. "-Lestrade, anyway, he threatened to take Greg and rape him or something and I just... I can't deal with that, you know? Greg's one of my best mates, he's too close. The last mate like him I had..." John trailed off for a minute, a far away look in his eyes. He took another steadying breath and continued. "The last man like that I met... he's lying in a ditch somewhere. Raped, maimed, and left to die. He was so much better than that fucking alpha..." He closed his eyes, clenching his fists. He then looked up at Sherlock, who looked so lost and uncomfortable, unsure of what to do. John smiled weakly, laughed, and stood up. "I know, I know. You aren't good with moments. It's okay." Sherlock was somewhat shell- shocked. "You never told me any of this..." He looked into John's eyes, sadness and pity in his own. "No, no Sherlock. Don't you dare pity me. You've been through so much worse, I really... I'm just glad Greg is safe. You know what would happen if Mycroft lost him." He walked away. "I'm going to make tea, tea fixes everything." He put the kettle on shakily, then left the kettle to boil. "By the way, my leaving does not mean that you can smoke. I smelt that cigarette a mile away, not to mention the butt outside the house." He smiled slightly and opened the door to their bedroom, looking back. "It's been a long day, I think I'll go change into my pyjamas. When the kettle whistles, I'll be back out to get it." He shut the door, leaving Sherlock with the new information he had just gathered. He had always known that John disliked machismo alphas, but he had not realized it partially stemmed from a problem so strong as this. 

Meanwhile, Violet appeared from the hallway to the upstairs bedroom. Sherlock looked over at his mother. "I see you've chosen to reveal yourself, mother." He spoke coolly, displeased with the treatment John had received from Violet. She sat down. "Why are you wasting your time with this broken omega? He has no status, no money, and he's not a war hero. Just a regular man." Sherlock stood, his height accented by his anger. "Mother, you have a lot of learning to do. John is not broken. He was broken when Stamford found him, alone and suffering from a psychosomatic limp. He was hurt, he was damaged, but he patched himself together. I don't care about money, I can make that on cases. I don't care about power, I don't need nor want it. Neither does John. Furthermore, John is an incredibly heroic man. He saved hundreds- no, thousands of lives on and off the field. I am in love with John Watson, no matter what you say." He took a deep breath and looked straight into her eyes. "Furthermore, before you tell me this is 'Just another phase', I have been in love with John for three years- the honeymoon period of a relationship ends at two. You cannot stop me from marrying John, provided that is what he wants." He turned on one heel, striding over to the bedroom door. He knocked once, knocked twice, and opened the door. John looked over at him. "John." Sherlock looked into John's eyes. "Yes...?" "I know why my mother is behaving this way."

The next day, at breakfast, the table was silent except for chewing. John looked across the table at Sherlock, reaching for his hand. "That man with the chronic streptococcal pharyngitis is coming back today." John poked at some fruit. "His girlfriend told the receptionist that he couldn't speak this time." Sherlock was frustrated. "Why doesn't he just go to the doctor instead of waiting until it's so bad he needs to go to urgent care?" John smiled. "Who knows, maybe he wants to see the receptionist." Sherlock sighed. "Can't I go to the clinic, even once?" John looked at Sherlock as if to say 'We've already had this discussion many times.' "No, Sherlock. If you get bored you'll go looking for entertainment, which would cause me a lot of trouble." Sherlock kept staring at John, refusing to respond. John sighed quietly, deciding to appease his promised mate slightly. "You can come-" Sherlock's face lit up "-on the provision that you bring your mother. Someone has to be there to temper you. If that would be okay with you Mrs. Holmes, of course." He looked down at his scrambled, cold eggs. Meanwhile, Sherlock turned his pleading stare to his mother. "Please mother, you must." Violet was astounded. "Well, when you ask so politely, how can I say no?" She was impressed. She'd only ever heard her son say please a handful of times, one to practice the term and most of the others insincerely. Sherlock bounced to his feet excitedly. "To the clinic!" He rushed to get his coat. "SHERLOCK! Sit down. My shift doesn't start for another hour, and we will not leave until that food is in your stomach." He motioned to the plate Sherlock had left practically untouched. Sherlock conceded, understanding that there was no bargaining with John about food at this time. The three of them sat silently at the table, waiting for Sherlock to finish his food.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to the doctor's place of work never killed anybody... right?  
> Warning for mild sexual content and pissed off John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy... *sweats* so this is basically pwp but I'll let you know when the porn starts. Thank you so much for reading! as always, please tell me if you have anything to say, I realllly want to hear it! I love you all, my fellow Johnlock fans.

John eventually (finally, if you asked Sherlock) finished his eggs. Sherlock jumped out of his chair and practically flew to the coat rack, having eaten his full plate of eggs easily with a new goal in mind. He pulled his mother along with him, Violet happy that her son was so excited. John was still hesitant but stayed silent, feeling hard-pressed to disappoint Sherlock now. 

John walked his usual route down to the clinic, Sherlock a good ten paces ahead of him and Violet. He looked over to Violet and politely asked, " How are you doing today?" She replied, hoarsely and quietly "Fine, thank you." John responded quickly "You sound as if your throat hurts! Let's get you some honey tea. When we get to the clinic, I can heal it permanently, but for now, the tea should make a good substitute. Sherlock!!" Sherlock spun around on his heel. "What?" he didn't want to stop now that he had begun walking over to the clinic. "We're getting your mother tea. No ifs, and's, or buts. " He walked her into the nearest cafe. Sherlock followed closely behind, glaring thunderously at his mother. He knew that John's word here was absolute, but he still blamed his mother for the time it took. They waited in line for five minutes (five whole minutes, John!!) before John insisted on paying. Violet grew defensive. "The alpha supports financially, as the omega does the hearth and home." John happily responded "not in this case! I'm taking care of you, so I'll pay this bill. We hope to share the responsibilities rather than pushing one to do more than the other for the family." Sherlock did not protest, and so John paid and they set off. Violet grumbled, "it's nice to see you putting in some effort for a change." In response, John just smiled and said, "That's very Sherlockian of you to say." 

Once they arrived at the clinic, the patients stopped and stared. Never before had they seen the independent omega come in with an alpha, much less one this attractive. He calmly strode into his office and said "I'll be able to take the first of you in five minutes. Sherlock, you stay here. Please speak to the secretary if you would like to get in line, everyone." Violet was amazed by the strength that John showed- he offered no explanations and absolutely no apologies. He was a leader in his field and knew how to act like it. So when he left and her son began to deduce his patients, Violet was intrigued. She wanted to know how he would handle her son and his inconsiderate mouth in the workplace. Sherlock publicly deduced that the woman in line did indeed have the chlamydia she was about to be tested for and that she "really ought to get some looser jeans." She ran into Johns office, leaving him to explain that no, the chlamydia was not obvious and that it was very treatable. She was still very upset. As the day wore on, Sherlock became more and more creative. He had swiped some post-it notes off of the secretary's desk and had begun to stick his diagnoses on the backs of unsuspecting patients, leaving John to sheepishly apologize and remove said post its. When lunch rolled around, John poked his head out into the waiting room. "Sherlock Holmes? May I have a private word with you please?" He was as polite and firm as ever, but Violet could swear she heard him gritting his teeth. Sherlock moved to John's office, proud to have caught the doctor's attention. 

~Porn here :p~

"What do you want? Why are you doing that to my patients?" John quickly rounded on Sherlock once the office door was closed. Sherlock immediately proceeded to pull John down into his lap. "I just wanted your attention. I haven't had your full attention since my mother arrived." He looked deeply into John's eyes, and John felt his rage begin to fade. "Fine. but please don't take it out on my patients! Now, what do you want, seeing as how you have my full attention." He was surprised when Sherlock pulled him close and kissed him passionately. "I want to restore the spark that we had before my mother." Sherlock set John down in his lap, pulling him into a tight embrace. "John, you know I've wanted to see where you work forever. I want to make love to you now that I'm here- you're so attractive when you take charge... He pulled at John's shirt lightly. "Sherlock, I love you and I think you're brilliant, but you know that I can't let my patients get hurt. You're brilliant love, and I want to hear what you have to say, but do you think you could text it to me?" He had pulled away from Sherlock and was looking into the detective's eyes. He spoke calmly and kindly, trying to keep Sherlock happy but also meet his own needs. "Okay. Now will you do what I asked?" John smiled and leaned to kiss Sherlock, sitting squarely on his lap. He kissed the detective intensely, rolling his hips over Sherlock's. Sherlock responded in kind by pulling John's hips down onto his lap, making sure that the omega felt how interested Sherlock was in being with him. John took a deep breath and shuddered in anticipation of what was about to transpire. The two looked down at their trousers, both needing to feel each other skin to skin but not wanting to move. John initiated the movement by unbuttoning the button on Sherlock's trousers and pulling down the zip. Sherlock responded in kind by standing with John in his arms and stepping on the hem of his trousers to remove them. He kissed John and pulled feverishly at John's trousers until John removed them down as far as he could. Eyeing the bulge in Sherlock's pants he quickly removed his jeans and pants in one smooth motion. Meanwhile, Sherlock tried to remove his pants. John smiled- he was so used to the detective being calm and graceful that when he saw Sherlock the way he was- that being scrambling to remove his pants, getting caught on his feet, his cock pulling free. He allowed his underwear to pool at his ankles when he saw that John was undressed completely. He pulled his button up shirt over his head, despite how tight it was. He then pulled John back roughly, kissing John with fervor. John grunted at the movement but didn't protest. He sat down facing Sherlock, reaching one hand out to touch him. John kissed Sherlock and for the first time touched his dick, testes heavy with a desire to touch and enjoy his partner physically. "I've waited for you, love." John smiled softly, and in Sherlock's coital haze he could swear that John was glowing. He pulled gently at John's cock, a sense of satisfaction filtering through him as he watched John's cock jump slightly with interest. John reached out to touch him. "May I?" he asked reaching for Sherlock's dick. He had wanted to feel the weight of it in his hands, and try it out, but Sherlock hadn't been ready, and so John had waited. Sherlock nodded feverishly and John reached for Sherlock. John pulled at Sherlock's dick, starting at the base and wrapping around to the tip. He pulled gently, grinning as he watched Sherlock throw his head back. He pulled more quickly, rubbing his fingers around the base of Sherlock's tip. "That's it, love..." Sherlock sat up, fighting off his more base instinct to finish for his Sherlockian needs. "I need to satisfy you first, as your mate, it's really important to me." He could just barely manage to breathe it out, but once John heard it he released Sherlock's cock from his grasp and opted for his shoulders. "Then please, you have my permission." He prepared for Sherlock's hand on him but was surprised to feel Sherlock spinning the chair and lifting him so that John's legs rested on Sherlock's shoulders and the desk. Sherlock then looked up briefly for one final okay (John nodded vehemently) and took John into his mouth. Being so new ,Sherlock only took as much in as he could before he needed to open his mouth, but John didn't notice. Before Sherlock, no lover had treated John this way. Even though they'd always been without sex, his alphas had made it clear: they were superior to him and oral sex was for omegas to give, not alphas. John shuddered and moaned, rolling his hips as Sherlock's tongue penetrated him. He sighed quietly, using his arms to help support himself. John watched deliriously as Sherlock teased him open and pressed in as deeply as possible. John was dripping with saliva and come. Eventually, when he came, he pressed and rolled and did everything he could to touch Sherlock's face and go deeper. He came with two large spurts of come and then leaked slowly as he came down from his high. Sherlock licked at John and then sat up and smiled. "Have I done well?" He asked. "Oh..." Was all John could say, groaning lightly. He'd never known Sherlock could behave that way. Sherlock set him down gently on the detective's lap, making sure to avoid his achingly hard penis. John began to come to his senses and kissed Sherlock deeply, passionately, lovingly. "Sherlock, that felt so good." He smiled a little. "Thank you." Sherlock looked at John curiously. "Why did you thank me? It helped me too. I enjoyed it." he was perplexed by what John was saying, but John just laughed. "Never mind, let me make you cum, okay?" John looked hungrily into Sherlock's eyes. "Please..." Sherlock murmured quietly. John moved down to the floor on his knees, slowly spreading Sherlock's legs and looking up at him. John then took what he could of Sherlock into his mouth and held the rest with his fist. To be honest, he hated what he'd tasted of come- he'd made the mistake of tasting his own in college- but he'd swallow a gallon if it made Sherlock feel good. He smiled when Sherlock reached for something to grab on to, and moved with the arm that wasn't supporting him to place Sherlock's hand in John's hair. He pulled away from Sherlock only long enough to say "pull" before delving into Sherlock's cock again. He pulled and pushed, swept his tongue over the fat head, and tugged slowly at the base. Sherlock groaned and yanked at John's hair, trying his best not to hurt John but losing his head to the sensation of finally feeling his lover around his cock, with or without penetration. John moaned softly and looked at Sherlock's face. When he saw how happy the detective was it pushed him further, causing him to pull and twist on Sherlock's cock as much as he could without hurting the man. Sherlock began to thrust gently, looking down at John to see if it was okay. John replaced his mouth and said "thrust as hard as you need love" before returning to Sherlock's cock. Sherlock moaned thankfully and pulled at John's hair, thrusting more and more desperately. Eventually, he said "'m...'m gonna come." and spilled into John's mouth. John played lightly with Sherlock's testes, pulling as much from them as he could. Sherlock smiled gratefully at his lover, who swallowed the come and stood to hold Sherlock. Sherlock accepted him openly and smiled. "Thank you so much..." John smiled. "Now you see why I thanked you." Sherlock laughed breathlessly. "Yes, I do." The two sat in a warm haze.


End file.
